Something More
by firecaughton
Summary: Lilly and Miley find themselves both crushing on the same guy. Oliver Oken. Leave it up to Miss Montana to be crushing on the same guy as Lilly. Will Lilly finally get the guy? AU. The title is not here to stay, it might change.
1. Crushing

**AN: Haha, yes I'm back. ****This story was based on a true story. Mine to be exact. So give it a chance. And this time when I say I promise to update. I'll mean it. More than anything in the world. To those of you who read Mistaken and Don't know what you've got til you lose it. I'm sorry I can't update. I might be deleting DKWYGTYLI and I'm currently in a writers block for Mistaken.**

**P.S. Miley is my best friend in this story. God forbid she's actually like Miley. But just to set the record straight, my bff is nothing like Miley. I changed her so that it would fit the story better.**

"Lilly!" I think I heard someone call my name…

"Lilly!" Hmmm…yup…Lill-lee, definitely my name. God, he's such a tease, you can't just decide to take off your shirt and then not….

"Lillian Ann Truscott!" Yeesh, what's with all the screaming? Did they just call me by my full name? Eh, I'll take care of them later. God damn it, take off your shirt already!

Suddenly my head felt agonizingly painful.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for not listening!" Miley said. I could tell she was fuming. I wonder how long she's been standing there yelling at me. Oh god, did she notice me drooling?

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." I lied.

"Yeah, about how to get into someone's pants."

Fuck.

"Pssh, what are you talking about? I-I was staring at-at-at Jackson…YES Jackson, that's it. He was doing something weird. So I was. Staring. At. Him."

Damn my mom for passing on my lying abilities.

Miley did that annoying rolling eyes thing. "Well, as much as I would LOVE to join you, I need to drag you away to get ready for the party tonight."

"The party starts at eight, it's only four!" I complained.

"Well, you know how long I need to get ready."

I sat there for a while, challenging Miley with my eyes. I was contemplating whether to sit there and be stubborn, or sit on Miley's bed and pretend to care. I groaned.

"Fine, but you're lending me something from the Hannah closet next time."

"Thank you Lilly." Miley smiled and batted her eyelashes.

LOliVEr

Question, when did Lilly Truscott fall for donut boy? When school first started and she realized how friggin' cute he was. Okay, so I admit it, I was staring at Oliver Oaken, he was taking off his shirt. Who_ wouldn't_ look if their crush was taking off his shirt? No one. Exactly.

I'm currently sitting on Miley's bed. She's deciding on two outfits. I think the cocktail dress looks cute, but she likes the denim too.

"Oliver did the funniest thing today during drama. He got a chair and turned around for a second to grab something. Sarah didn't know that he was going to sit on it, so she pulled it away to sit on it herself. And without looking behind him, he sits down, hits his butt on the floor, and knocks his head into the leg of his desk. It looked pretty painful, but I was laughing so hard it took me 10 minutes to help him up."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't check before sitting down? Especially _Oliver,_ of all people."

I giggled and nodded my head. "The whole way walking home he was complaining. So I kicked him lightly in the back, and he howled, like he actually_ howled_ in pain."

Miley shook her head. "Anyways, Tamara told me that the party is supposed to be a blast. You know how big Josh's house is, right? Well supposedly, he's hired like bartenders, masseuses, and all these other people in each room of his house and then there's the party itself."

"Awesome. Oliver said that he was going to be there today, are you sure he's not coming?"

"Yeah, he isn't."

It was silent for a minute. Then Miley broke it.

"So, do you like anyone?"

Um, hello, isn't it kind of obvious?

I laughed. "Uh, yeah. Want me to tell you, or do you want to guess?"

"Lilly, do you think that I of all people like to be kept in suspense? Tell me who it is."

I bit my lip. Then I started nibbling on it. I hesitated then finally said, "Oliver Oken."

Miley dropped the clothes in her hands, "No freaking way. No way."

"I know, I know, I have the weirdest crushes. Remember Luke?" I tried to smile.

"No, it's not that. Lilly, I like Oliver too."

My sad attempt at a smile dropped.

Silence.

Oh god. Great. Now we all know how this is going to end up. Miley's gonna get the guy, I'm going to sulk in my room and pretend to be all happy for her.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know what? It's gonna work out. We just need to set down some rules. Like, we have to ask each other if it's okay with them if Oliver asks them out."

"Right."

"An-and you have to be _completely _fine with it before saying yes."

"Oh-okay. Just, just no hard feelings okay Lils? No one can get hurt."

That's what she says every time. But now I feel like a hypocrite for laying down those rules. I _always_ pretend I'm okay with it. Even when I'm not.

**AN: So there, the first chapter. First off, drama class is WAY more fun than you think it is. Like awesome. Umm. I decided to not base Miley off of my best friend and just leave her as is. Tell me what you think. ****Should I continue?**


	2. Pens in Pockets

**AN: Awww, come on guys. Two reviews? Out of the 25 people that read the chapter? You guys are lame. Kidding. But do leave a review. Cause they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

"Lilly! Wait up!" Rachel said as she tried to catch up with me. I just had math with her and we had jewellery next together.

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

Oh yeah, did I mention that Oliver was in my jewellery class? Okay, I know what you're thinking. A guy. In a jewellery class. But it's actually fun. Kind of like metal works. Except you get to wear what you make.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to see how my ring turned out." I apologized.

"It's okay, I'm excited too." She smiled. I love Rachel, she's the quiet one when we're around a lot of people.

But when she's hanging out with me and a few other people she's crazy. You'd never know until you actually knew her well enough.

We reached the metal shop room and opened the door. The smell of wax and iron wafted over. I quickly sat down at my table. Mr. Sanders walked in. He's a really big man, if you know what I mean. But he doesn't mind it. In fact he makes jokes about his weight. He's really comfortable with himself.

"Here." I said when he called out my name for attendance.

"Okay people. I want your pendants done by the end of this term. And if you're lucky and as skilled as Oken over here you might even be able to start the cuttle fish casting."

After I retrieved my new, shiny ring that I had made, I walked back to my table and began to draw designs for my pendant. I gave up after seven minutes.

"Hey Rach,"

"Hmm?" She was absorbed into her work.

"Anything interesting happen over the weekend?"

"Nope." She said knitting her eyebrows together, trying to manipulate the piece of metal in her hand into the design in front of her.

I sighed and gave up talking to Rachel. When she concentrated, it was hard to snap her out of it. I sneaked a glance at Oliver, ugh, he was laughing with Jessica. Okay, so I'm jealous. Jessica had nice clothes and she was Greek. Enough said. He caught my eye and I blushed and turned away. God, way to make it obvious. I pretended to work on my design, hardly comprehending what my hand was drawing. Then I felt hot breathing on my neck, I whipped my head around to see who it was and yelped.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver!" I smacked his arm lightly.

He smiled, oh god that smile, the one that made me melt. "So how's the project going?"

"Umm." He and I glanced at my paper.

"Well, you know, that could be a…snake?" I said pointing out a squiggle.

"Why, that's very creative of you."

I giggled. "Well I'm kind of out of it today."

"On what day_ aren't_ you out of it?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Me and Oliver have an odd relationship. He doesn't like me, but he flirts, _so_ much. Not that I minded of course.

I turned away from him to get back to my work. Where's my pen? I flipped over my binder. Nope not there. Did I drop it on the floor? Where'd it go? I hate my messy-ness.

"Looking for this?"

I turned around to face Oliver again. He was holding on to my pen.

"Um, yeah, can I have that back?"

"Hmm. Nah. It's alright I'll keep it in my pocket." He smiled devilishly as he put it deep into his front pocket.

"Oh what, you think I wouldn't reach down there?"

He raised his eyebrows up and down. "I don't know, would you?"

I stood up. Cocked one of my eyebrows up and reached down his pocket.

"I guess I would," I smiled.

He stood there for a minute with a surprised look on his face. I bit my lip. Did I go too far?

"Okay, I'm just gonna go and get some wire." I said, walking away, pen in hand. He must have recovered, 'cause when I reached the supply table, he was back to laughing along with Jessica. Who was just a friend. Right? I made my way across the room, just to kind of wander around. The room was big. School had started for less than a month and this was my first year taking jewellery. I hadn't explored most of the room and hadn't realized how big it was until now. I looked at the clock and sighed, half an hour to go until I get home. I walked back to my table. Suddenly arms wrapped around my from behind and was prying the pen out of my hand.

"Oliver!" I giggled. Okay, so I _didn't_ go too far.

"I need the pen."

"Uh, no you don't. You just want to take it away from me."

"No shit, Sherlock."

I turned around to face him, which was kind of hard, considering the fact that he had his arms around me. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to get out of his grip. Well, not really, I mean, come on. I giggled as he tried to get the pen. I finally tickled him in his ribcage and he let go. I ran back to my table and shoved the pen into my the back pocket of my shorts. He walked over with a smile.

"So I get to reach down your pants?" He asked.

"Oh, god, I didn't think about that!" I whined to him and he chuckled. I watched his hand inch closer to my butt. Yes, I put it in my back pocket, way to go Lilly. _Oh god!_ I widened my eyes as he actually reached down my back pocket.

"Miss Truscott, please tell me you're making some progress with your project. And not just flirting with Oken over here."

Oliver's hand stopped dead, he gave out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I'm just helping her with the design."

"Yeah, he was showing me…stuff." I faked a smile.

"Okay," Mr. Sanders walked away with a bored expression. One rule in jewellery, you can chat. But you've got to get your work done.

Oliver finally pulled his hand out of my back pocket.

"Nice ass," he joked.

I swatted his arm lightly and smiled. "Thanks, yours isn't so bad either," and winked.

**AN: Yes, this actually happened to me. Now tell me what you think. (:**


	3. Making out and whatnot

**AN: ****Okay, so I was kind of hoping that I would get more than 3 reviews. I'm sorry, that's no better than 2. I'll appreciate it eve if it's just a smiley face. I takes a couple of seconds? Plz? K thx. (: I was looking at the reviews on my phone so I don't know if I've replied to them or not. It got kinda screwed up so I'll reply to you guys here:**

**Believeinlove08 – thanks for reviewing. Haha it's always fun putting in some more sexual stuff into the stories.**

**SmylieLove – Haha I go on FanFiction from my phone too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mnshart06 – lol thanks for reviewing!**

BAM!

Pain spread through my face.

My eyelids flew open and I shot up from my bed.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I yelled, then turned to see Miley next to me, my pillow (her weapon), still in hand.

"Rise and shine beautiful, we're going shopping."

I groaned and glanced at the clock. "It's five in the fucking morning! Are you bull shitting me?"

"Whoa, _somebody's_ not a morning person."

I threw a fake smile at her. "Oh, no, really?"

"It's the annual sale at the Malibu mall today! Come on. Just get dressed, I paid someone to line up for us yesterday but I only paid him up 'til six o'clock this morning. Now hurry up and get dressed."

I groaned again. "Miles, I don't want to get up. _No_ great sale is worth this. 'Sides, I'm broke."

Miley pulled me up from my bed and started to push me into the bathroom in my room. "I don't care, I need someone there to help me decide on what is cute and you could be there for moral support or…something."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Who needs moral support for shopping?" then said louder for Miley to hear, "Fine stop pushing me. Just give me half an hour to get ready okay?"

LOliVEr

"Is that Oliver over there?"

"Lilly, are you awake yet? Why would Oliver be at the annual sale?"

"Um, because the boy has an amazing sense of style?"

"True, but it would still be weird."

While Miley paid the guy that waited in line for us, I wandered to the front of the line, curious to know if it was really Oliver up at the head of the line. Further up the line, people were still sleeping in their tents. When I saw that all of the tent doors were closed and hadn't found Oliver, I turned around to head back to Miley, when I heard a zipper opening.

"Lilly?" I turned around to see Oliver's head poking out of his tent, followed by his body. "I thought I saw you down the line."

"Hey!" I smiled. "Yeah, Miley paid a guy to stand in line for us."

"Now why couldn't my sister think of that? We've been here since they closed down yesterday at 4:30. _Just_ to get the mall ready. My sister's lazy ass of a boyfriend said he had a 'last minute emergency' so I got dragged here with her, naturally."

I laughed, the poor guy, I was trying to concentrate on talking to him, but his slightly dishevelled hair made him look cuter than normal and made it almost impossible to focus.

"Practically the same thing happened to me; Miley dragged my out of bed this morning. She chose to hit me with a pillow."

He chuckled, "Sounds like fun. Well I heard that there were some pretty sweet deals going on. I think it'll be worth it."

"Yeah, well I'm planning on disappearing after fifteen minutes tops and watching a movie."

"Mind if I come along?"

Did he just ask me if he could come watch a movie with me? Hell, he could grope me and I wouldn't mind.

"Umm, if you don't want me to come, it's fine, I understand." He said looking down at the ground.

Shit, now I've done it. I think too much.

"Oh, no, no, definitely come with me, I don't mind at all." I recovered lamely.

He looked up and smiled and my knees almost snapped underneath me.

"Uh, I better get back in line before Miley goes ballistic." I nodded to where Miley was, looking like she was about to have an asthma attack.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later, Blondie."

It took all I had inside of me to not skip back down the line.

LOliVEr

I was all happy go lucky and giddy the rest of the wait. Miley nearly went bald by the time I got back to her. She started screaming but I lost her after "Where the FUCK". You can figure out what she said next. Oliver came by for a few minutes and I stood there as Miley flirted with him. I could care less, I'll get an hour and a half with him all alone. I smiled to myself.

LOliVEr

Hell broke loose today at exactly 9:00 AM PST. The doors of Malibu Mall opened and thousands poured in. I felt like I was going to be trampled by someone and left to die while everyone was checking out the deals Urban Outfitters was offering. I lost Miley already, she said we'd meet up somewhere or another. I made my way to the movie theatre, pushing and shoving people along the way. The theatre seemed to be the only place where no one was. A few minutes later, I saw Oliver run in, out of breath.

"Sorry," he said walking towards me, "Almost got trampled by a thirteen year old when I was passing by Hot Topic, apparently all the Twilight stuff was on sale."

I laughed, "It's okay, I'm glad you're here all in one piece."

"So which movie are we watching?"

"I'm deciding between the Uninvited and Slumdog Millionaire."

"Well, I already watched Slumdog Millionaire, but I wouldn't mind watching it again, it was great."

I weighed my options, watch a movie that everyone is currently raving about, or watch a scary one and take my chances at jumping into his arms.

"No, I don't want to make you watch something twice, we'll watch the Uninvited."

LOliVEr

"Holy shit, holy shit, oh fuck, what the fuck is happening?" I whispered silently to myself. I peeked out from Oliver's arms. Somehow I managed to be seated on his lap. I was holding his arm and covering my eyes with it whenever I didn't want to look at the screen. We were the only ones in the theatre.

"Lilly, it's not that bad, it's the most predictable movie ever." He laughed.

That's right the bastard was laughing.

"Fine." I pouted, and slid off his lap and back into my own seat. I pulled my knees towards my chest and attempted to hide behind them.

"Oh, come on you Nancy." He started to reach over to pull me back onto his lap, but I sat there, solid as a rock. Too bad that didn't work, the kid had been working out and lifted me up, all a hundred pounds of me. I yelped, pretended to try and slide off of his laps again, then settled down. I buried my face in his chest when the movie reached a part I didn't like and inhaled. Oliver wore cologne, not Axe, and it was absolutely intoxicating - in a good way.

The movie ended and we just kind of sat there for ten minutes.

"Think we should go now?" I asked.

"Mmmphh. I don't want to go out there, it's probably life threatening."

"Oh, come on you Nancy," I looked up at him. Our eyes met and for the second time today, it took all I had inside of me to not do the stupid thing and kiss him. I looked away quickly then turned my head back to look at him, to tell him that we should get going, but he was still looking at me, and before I could say another word, his lips touched mine. I started to turn away again when I found myself deepening the kiss but his hands held onto my face. His tongue slid along my lips and I granted permission and opened them.

"Ahem" Some asshole cleared his throat, we both looked up guilty. I read the nameplate on this chest. Richard. I've always hated that name.

**AN: So what'd you guys think? Like, no like? Give me a review!**


	4. Winning and Losing

**AN: Guys seriously. I got over 250 people coming in here and checking out the story but like 5 people review? Just saying. I SEE YOU!!**

We left the theatre after getting kicked out by Richard. I'm going to beat up that kid someday. We held hands as we walked out of the theatre.

"So, um, where do you want to go now?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I don't exactly want to do any shopping. But if you want to stay, I'm down for it. It's your choice."

I thought for a bit. "Would you mind if we just went home? You could come over to my house if you want to." I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Oliver chuckled, "Gee, I didn't know you were _that _horny."

I swatted his arm playfully. He caught my arm when I started to pull it back and put it around his neck and dipped his head down for another kiss. I smiled against his lips and felt him do the same.

I pulled at his hand and began to walk out of the mall, his hand in mine and texting Miley on the way out, telling her I got bored and was going home for the day. She didn't reply, and after waiting a few minutes, I decided that she probably couldn't even hear her phone over the commotion in the mall.

On the way home, me and Oliver talked about everything. My family, his divorced parents, my love of songwriting and his music, what we thought was stupid about school and everything in between.

We walked up to my porch, and I tried to find my keys. And since he was Oliver, he found a reason to reach down my back pockets and hand me my keys. Instead of telling me where they were, of course. I turned around with a slight blush on my cheeks and said thanks.

"Hungry?" I asked as we entered my house.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"You sure? Most guys starve after three hours of not eating something."

"Actually, do you mind making me a sandwich?" He said guiltily.

I giggled. "Yeah, sure. Make your self at home." I said pointing into the living room. I watched him as he left the kitchen.

"Holy crap Lilly, how big is this thing?"

I laughed, hearing him saying exactly what I was expecting. "My dad's a sports fanatic. It's a 70" plasma screen."

He turned on the T.V. and I heard a football game going on and rolled my eyes. Typical guy. I walked out to the living room and handed him his sandwich.

"Thanks, it looks amazing." He said smiling up at me. He started eating the whole thing with his face and he looked up with a confused look on his face when I started laughing.

"What?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice the mustard smeared on the left corner of his mouth. I wiped it off with my index finger and put it in my mouth.

"That." I giggled. "So what do you want to watch?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I kind of have something else on my mind." He said, setting down his plate on the table.

"And you said I was horny?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. I lost my train of thought as he kissed me for the third time that day.

LOliVEr

We had somehow ended up in my bedroom tangled up in each others arms and my duvet. I vaguely remember us stumbling up the stairs. This boy is driving me crazy. I heard my cell phone ring so I pulled away to check my phone and heard him groan. I giggled as I flipped my phone open.

"Who is it?" he asked, half pissed that our make out session got interrupted yet again.

I read text on the screen. "It's Miley. She apologized for losing me in the crowd." I sent back a quick reply and set down my phone. Then I realized. Crap. Miley! How am I going to explain this to her? I felt arms wrap around my waist and I reluctantly pulled away from them to turn around to look at Oliver's face, which displayed a puzzled expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked with his eyebrows knit together.

I started biting my nails, wondering how I should bring up the awkward topic.

"Okay, look. I don't know if you've noticed but," should I really tell him about Miley?

I could _so_ see her freaking out if she found out that I had told Oliver. But she'd be heartbroken if I didn't sort this out. I tried to organize my thoughts. A few seconds later, Oliver's voice broke my concentration.

"Notice what Lil?" he intertwined his fingers through mine and I sighed when I felt how perfectly my hand fit in his. I chewed on my bottom lip for a bit before restarting my unfinished explanation.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but, Miley's crushing on you. Hard." I gave him a minute to process what I had just said. He still seemed confused. So I continued.

"And she's my best friend. Well, she's more than that, she's like my sister. And I could never do something like this to her unless she's completely okay with it. I really like you Oliver, but I think that I should talk to her first before things between us get too complicated." I chewed my bottom lip again as I finished my explanation.

I searched his face for signs of comprehension. I hated watching his face fall, it looked kind of pained and I felt my heart ache.

"Oh." he stared at my bed, my hand still in his. "Um, well, you should go and. Talk. To. Miley…I guess." He said getting up.

We walked down the stairs hands still intertwined. He stopped in front of my door, and finally looked up at me. I felt him giving my hand a squeeze. "I really hope that this whole thing works out. I don't want to come in between you and Miley. But I don't really want her to come between us either. If you get what I'm trying to say."

I nodded slowly. I understood him. I felt the exact same way. I pulled his head down to my lips and as he kissed me back, I could feel the longing in him. We both came up for air reluctantly and stood there. I swear half an hour passed by before we moved again. It wasn't fair. I had finally gotten the guy but yet Miley could still interfere with this.

Oliver cleared his throat, "I should probably go." He said softly.

I nodded sadly, "Kay." I gave him one last kiss and watched him go. I shut the door when I couldn't see him anymore. Then I dragged myself up to my bedroom and locked myself in there. Crying myself to sleep.

**Whoa, dramatic much, Jenn? Haha. Sorry if it was a bit rushed. And I do apologize for the wait. Writers block, Mid years, Drama. Fun, fun, fun. Do forgive me. Oh, before I forget, to the anonymous reviewer, Lilly's meant to be a bit out of character. So….yeah.**

**Please do review!**


	5. Drama Class andDrama

So I stayed in my room for the rest of Saturday and Sunday, ignored phone calls, and cried my heart out. Then, I beat myself up for a) crying over a boy and b) he wasn't event my boyfriend! When I woke up on Monday, I promised myself that I would talk to Miley after school about it. I took the longest time getting dressed, not really wanting to go to school just yet. I saw Miley waiting at my locker with a slightly pissed-out-of-her-mind look on her face.

"Lilly, why didn't you pick up? You know how worried I was? I thought you got into trouble or something!" She practically yelled in my face."Miley, I'm so incredibly sorry, but I can't talk about this right now, I have to get to class. But I promise that I will explain everything to you after school today, 'kay? Bye!" I yelled down the hall as I made my way down to drama class. It took me a few minutes after walking into class to realize; I had been put in the same group as Oken.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"Whoa, Lils, what's up with the swearing?" Jordan asked me.

I turned to look at her. "Oh nothing, I just forgot what we were doing is all." It wasn't a complete lie, I wasn't listening to what the teacher was saying last class.

"We're doing romance scenes, again. Seriously if this student teacher doesn't think of anything else soon, she's not gonna graduate and is going to have to go through this over and over again. I feel like shooting her in the head. And if that doesn't work out, maybe I'll shoot myself."

I laughed a bit, said thanks and sat down on the carpet. My drama classes used to rock. All the way up until our stupid student teacher barged into the picture. Our actual teacher, Ms. Wilson is an amazing teacher, but Miss Locks is just torture. I almost fell asleep once listening to her talk. So as soon as I sat down on the carpet, after finding a seat as far away as possible from Oliver of course, I started to zone out, looking at the little specks of colour in the carpet.

"Lilly, Oliver, can you two come up and do a demonstration?" I looked up when I heard my name mentioned.

"Huh?"

"Lilly do you mind coming up here and demonstrating for us?"

"Ummm, why don't you let Samantha go for a try?" I was trying to make excuses.

Several people turned and looked at me with a surprised expression. I've never made up an excuse to _not_ demonstrate. In fact, I'm usually the one begging.

"Come on Lilly, just give it a try!" She said _just_ a tad too enthusiastically, then she proceeded to smile that stupid smile that I hate.

I groaned quietly and dragged myself up there. Doing a romance scene. With Oliver. How perfect.

"Okay, so here's the dialogues," Miss Locks said, giving us each a piece of paper. "So I want you guys to really put your heart into this."

I scanned over the page:

Lucille:(throwing everything she sees into bag, in tears) Luke, I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired of hiding this!

Oh fuck.

"Alright, iiiiin five (clap), four (clap), three (clap), two (clap), one! (clap clap clap)"

I nibbled on my lip for a bit, before pushing aside the curtain and rushing onstage and began to frantically 'pack' my suitcase.

"Luke, I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired of hiding what we're doing!" Why yes, I do change lines to make everything better.

"Please don't go Lucille, you're everything to me! We can figure this whole thing out. Fiona will forgive us, I'm sure." Oliver came through the curtains as well.

"I can't do this! Fiona is my best friend, she's been there for me since we were seven. This will wreck her!" I felt my eyes tearing up. I continued to move around the stage, pretend packing. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Oliver's face grow with concern. He walked over to me and took hold of my shoulders and attempted to turn my upper body, but I didn't budge, I kept my head hung low. I heard myself sob and was surprised. Tears were streaming down my face right now, but I couldn't tell if they were a part of the scene or if they were from the ridiculous dialogue that matched up with what was happening right now.

"So you're just going to leave me? What am _I _going to do? You're the best thing that's happened to me, and now you're just going to leave me?" Wait, this wasn't a part of the dialogue...

"I'm sorry" I whispered just loudly enough for the audience to hear. He tilted my chin towards him, when I finally looked up at him, I saw the concern in his eyes and it broke my heart. He used his thumb to wipe off the tears on my face. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him that I was sorry, and that everything was going to work out, but his lips had already crashed onto mine. I found my lips moving against his and not objecting when his tongue asked for entrance. My hands were tangled in his hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. Everything seemed perfect for a few moments.

"Woo, wow, you two are, uh, wow." I heard Miss Locks and pulled away from him, putting my hands back by my sides. But Oliver didn't seem to want to let go of my waist.

"Okay, well ladies and gentlemen, you guys have a lot to live up to. That one's gonna be hard to top. You two can take a seat now." Miss Locks stood up and started to walk up to the stage. I slowly pushed Oliver's arms away from me and began to walk back to my seat, blushing at all the little aw's from the girls and the yeah, go Oken!s from the guys. But he managed to slip his hand over mine and walked back to my seat with me. As Miss Locks began another boring lecture on how to perform romance scenes, I let Oliver sit next to me, and hold my hand. Halfway through the dull lesson, I let myself lean my head onto his shoulder.

**AN: What's this? Oh you're throwing rocks at me. Yeah, I'm really sorry that I didn't update for so long. I had this bit written for a while and I know that it's a filler but it's better than nothing, right? I'll upload more soon, when I'm not as busy. This story will definitely be finished.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just wondering if anyone was still interested in this story and if you guys would like me to continue haha. I haven't updated in a long time but I could definitely write some stuff up if you'd like :)


End file.
